The Angel From My Nightmare
by AliceJericho
Summary: *Written for Morghen's "My Favourite Songs" Challenge* Because I will you see again. No matter what. Onesided Regulus Black/Lily Evans


**a/n we're going to have to believe that Regulus died after Lily, can you do that? =]**

**In response to the 'My Favourite Songs' challenge. I hope I did okay! Based on the song 'I Miss You' by Blink 182, I think... Not really. I tried!**

* * *

_The Angel From My Nightmare  
by Alice. Jericho_

* * *

Lily Evans. Just hearing the redhead's name made Regulus Black squirm.

He knew of her fate before most, and guilt ate away at him. He had done nothing to stop it. In all honesty, he did not expect it to happen. How could he have been so foolish? The man behind the death was _The Dark Lord_. Regulus, deep down, had compassion; he thought that maybe the Dark Lord possessed the same. However, the Dark Lord does not feel anything close to compassion.

How had he known Lily Evans? She was the year above him in school and she was in _Gryffindor_. Regulus had Severus Snape to thank for that. Severus had been dedicated to the Dark Arts from a young age, just like Regulus had been. So those two clicked instantly, and when Regulus was introduced to Lily, he was convinced he had met an angel. It was soon after he found out that her blood was _much less than_ pure. She was a Muggle-born. He wanted to hate her. He was a pureblood supremacist. He wanted to hate her with all of his being, but he found it impossible. Lily Evans was impossible to hate.

So he did the next best thing. He hated himself for liking her. Then he hated Severus for introducing them. He never stopped being around her, though. He could not bring himself to do that. He refused to believe she was anything but a pureblood, he pretended she was just like him. It was easier that way. He never told his parents. _Why would he?_ If he wanted to get blasted off the family tree that would have been the first thing he had told his parents when he stepped off the Hogwarts Express at the end of third year. He was smarter than that. He never told them. He told Kreacher though. Then ordered him to keep it a secret.

There was the minor problem of Sirius, his brother, seeing them together. On numerous occasions Sirius had tried to get Regulus into trouble. Orion and Walburga never believed a word he said; Regulus was a good little boy in their eyes. He would _never_ befriend a _mudblood_. Sirius was merely making up lies to get back into the good books of their parents. Regulus was grateful that his brother was such a git.

Over the two years he knew Lily Evans, he developed a crush on her. Something he should not have done, but he did anyway. He never meant to, he knew of Severus' feelings for the smart Gryffindor, and he tried to get over the feelings. He never could. She had burnt herself into his head, and she was not going away anytime soon.

On October 31, 1981 Lily Evans (now Potter) met her demise. She had given her own life to protect her son. Her son with James. That fact tore him apart, he was well aware that Lily never thought of him as more than Severus' friend, but he wanted to believe that she always liked him a little more than she would admit. The Dark Lord had taken it into his own hands to come after the 'Chosen One', he had failed.

Regulus took this as his opportunity to get out. He was one of a handful of Death Eaters who knew that Voldemort was not done for, that he was still 'alive'. He knew about the Horcruxes. The epitome of Dark Magic. Although it may have killed him in the process, he decided that he'd make Voldemort weaker.

It was revenge for killing Lily. He was going to be with her once more. He missed her, even if he had not seen her since she had finished her seventh year. Just knowing that she was no longer in the world left him with an empty heart.

He believed in an afterlife, purely so he could get to hear Lily's voice again.

In the process of collecting one of the Dark Lord's seven horcruxes, Regulus was overcome by thirst. He was taken under the water by inferi. His life was ended.

He was going to see Lily in the afterlife. Even if she was with James. He was going to see her. Because he loved despite all he should have believed. Despite her blood status. He loved her because she was Lily.


End file.
